Black Dahlia
by AdamMalachite
Summary: a marriage. what could possibly go wrong? Based on the The Little Vampire 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the 2017 The Little Vampire, in which Manny actually has an assistant. I don't really know where this came from anymore honestly.**

 **Part 1**

"You know, we're essentially a married couple."

Rookery looked up at him from the book he was reading, giving Manny a look.

"It's true, really. We live together, we eat our meals together, we've known each other for several years. . ." He trailed off, his voice wavering.

"What, you want to get married?" Rookery snorted derisively, not even looking at him.

"No, I was just saying. I, uh, don't even know why I said it. . ." He weakly chuckled.

"Liar."

"If you're going to be that way, I'm leaving you."

"Absolutely not." Rookery grabbed Manny by the arm, dragging him out of the house.

"I was not expecting you to go through with this." They were in a small church, standing by side at the altar. A priest, old and bent, was in front of them, having just finished the necessary words and whatever. Only one other person was in attendance, Vadem, sitting in a pew in the back.

Vadem had tried to stop the ceremony, but the priest and Manny had somehow managed to restrain him from physically attacking Rookery.

"I do."

"I do."

Rookery grabbed Manny by the shirt, almost brutally kissing him.

"Come on, let's go. We have work to do."

And he dragged Manny out, just like how they'd entered the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2. I have nothing else to say really, except I don't write smut so yeah.**

He stared at the cheap plastic ring on his finger, as best he could considering that he was being dragged by Rookery bodily.

They'd gotten cheap rings on the fly because Rookery wanted to get married that evening. He promised to buy better rings, but honestly Manny wondered if he'd keep his word.

They arrived at their place, and Rookery picked Manny up, carrying him bridal style into the flat. Then, he dropped him on the floor like dirty laundry.

"I'll go patrol around the area, you stay here and work on that, ah, thing of yours."

"Ok." Of course they were going to work, after their wedding.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you today."

He nodded in response, then left to work on his InfraDead sensor, which was definitely not "a thing".

He had gotten the basic parts all set up, when Rookery came in.

"We should go to bed."

"We?" Manny was taken aback, Rookery never did this sort of thing.

"Yes, we're married aren't we?"

Walking off, Manny stared for a few seconds, before he went after Rookery. They went into Rookery's room, who was already getting ready for bed in there when Manny came in.

Stripping off his clothes, he got in bed. He merely sat on it, waiting for Manny. So Manny stripped too, and stood there, just staring. Then Rookery gave him a scorching look, and he awkwardly got in bed too, careful to not touch Rookery at all.

Rookery turned to him, his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I just want to give you something, for once. It's the least I owe you. Do you want this?"

Manny simply nodded.

Rookery took him in his arms, kissing him roughly.

It was rough, he was rough. Manny expected it sure, sure, but he was surprised by the pain. It hurt so much, that'd he couldn't speak, just agonized pants and moans.

After, Rookery immediately fell asleep. But Manny was in far too much pain, and he just lay flat on his back, thinking about it all.

 _Was this really the right choice?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fic is me beginning to explore the abuse present in this ship. Also while I was never physically abused myself, but I've been in a toxic friendship, so that's what I've partially based Manny's thoughts/reactions on. Vadem's dialogue will be written like English translation of Russianbecause I don't know Russian and I'm not gonna use Google Translate so yeah. Part 3 of 3.**

After the wedding, life wasn't much different. They still slept during the day, and worked at night, each man doing his separate thing. The only thing different was that they now slept in the same bed together. Which was not easy.

Firstly, Rookery snored. Loudly. That would've been tolerable, except for one other thing. Rookery often punched and fought in his sleep. Which meant that Manny took the brunt of his force.

The first time it happened, he'd been asleep, arms around Rookery. Then he'd been woken by the shock of a hand brutally slamming into his right eye.

"Aaaaah!" He teared up, clutching his throbbing eye. Curling up into a ball, he tried to stifle his sobs, but he was in too much pain and shock to stop.

"Mmurgh?"

"YOU HURT ME!"

"What?" Rookery actually sounded. . .worried.

"You.. hit me." He took his hands off of his eyes, as Rookery took his face in his hands staring at his eye.

"Oh. I should've warned you about this. Well, goodnight." Then he turned over and went back to sleep.

Manny stayed awake, thinking about what had happened. Rookery had yelled at him, even strangled him when he was really mad, but he'd never hit him.

At 6:34 PM, he was still brooding over it. Really, a punch wasn't as bad as strangling, but it still was like he'd been ripped open and left to bleed. It wasn't deliberate, unlike the other times. But, now, it was all confusing, he just couldn't understand it now. It seemed that Rookery was the one to blame, but that wasn't possible, he was the older and wiser one. After all, he'd been the one to truly encourage Manny to invent, the one who'd taken him out of that goddamn boarding school and had given him a job, a house!

He got up, getting ready for the day( _night_ ), and found himself just walking outside, where he saw Vadem right outside.

"Did he do this?" Vadem immediately yelled, as soon as he saw Manny's face.

"I can explain, It was in his sleep, it was an accident. . ."

"Shut up, I don't care, he's still hurting you, get away from him now!"

Manny just stood there as Rookery came to the door.

"What the the? Manny, why is he here?" Rookery yelled, coming to the doorway.

"To stop you!" Vadem yelled.

"Manny, could you translate, you know I can't speak Russian. . ." he growled.

"Ah! He said, to stop you. He was mad about my eye. . ."

"SHUT UP!" Rookery yelled at Vadem. Then he dragged Manny in, slamming the door, then locking it.

"Hey, my arm! Watch it!" Manny yelped. Rookery let go and stormed off, muttering about "crazy Russians".

He sighed, wincing a bit. It felt like he was gonna get another bruise.


End file.
